Prankster Gangster Nation
The Prankster Gangster Nation, also known as PGN refers to the fanbase of Pink Sheep. Its members, the Prankster Gangsters seem to follow every command that Pink Sheep issues, as well as going to every limit to defeat the Haters - their sworn enemy - often taking it way too far. Homies are Prankster Gangsters that Pink Sheep himself recognizes as worthy of the title, "Homie". As of now, there are over 1.5 million Prankster Gangsters and counting. This group consists mainly of indivdual personalities that all are noted for their loyalty, with many members joining and leaving, the numbers are on a gradual rise. They are fun-loving and are noted for parkour. Members * Pink Sheep (leader/founder) * Homie Dolphin * Homie Javier *Homie Wolf (cadetTHEdog) * Homie Doge * Homie Cowhttp://pinksheep-yt.wikia.com/wiki/Homie_Cow * Homie Penguin * Homie Pink Guy * Arbiter The Dog * Prankshup Laber (troll account) * Sofiesauce * UglyEpicMeal * TuttoeGaming * NetherBoi * DiamondDerekHD * FC Messi * FC Suarez * ItzSaJePvP * ZephPlayz * Pink Homie 1 * Leonardo Da Vinci (For Pink Sheep) * Cuddly yoshi * GameplayerHD * SharkTooth30 * Pink Guy *Homie_Snake *Homie Roberto *Wild Doggo *Krystal Dayan *InternationalRX *Mystery Hater (dead PG Red's alt) *PG Red (formerly Prankster Gangster Red Sheep) *DiamondIoan_UK7 *Sanicfan *TheHeroArch *Blue Sheep (formerly) *Gray sheep *Green sheep *Westonkids *blacksheep *HuggeStyle (retired) *Land_O_Lakes (neutral but works for the PGN) *DiamondminerTLG *BuzzL *ymsbro *WaterMelonHeed *ourkohl *TechyyData (formerly) *_EpicMC_ (formerly, first days of MCO) *HomieDragon Associated Groups * Toaster Head Nation - The fanbase of Purple Shep, the Toaster Heads are a smaller group led by the son of Pink Sheep. * Haters - The Haters are the sworn enemy of the Prankster Gangsters. They hate Pink Sheep, making them the opposite of the Prankster Gangster Nation. * Neutrals-The third side, not many have joined them. They are directly in the middle of Prankster Gangsters and Haters, in fact, their mission is for the two to make peace. They are of many groups. * The Yellow Team-This is a small branch of prankster gangsters, and one of the best squads Pink Sheep had ever seen. * The Homie Nation-Fake Homie Dolphin's fanbase, actually a side branch of the PGN * The Revival Squad, a small group of prankster gangsters and another side branch of the PGN, this group's main goals are to stop griefers, give help to other homies and neutrals, as well as try to stop the fighting, they have many allies and opponents but have varying rates of success. * The Mountain Dew Squad-This is a group who is hiding currently. History On one fateful day, Pink Sheep decided to make a YouTube channel. He advertised it on ExplodingTNT's channel so he would get subscribers. This first spark created three groups, The Prankster Gangster Nation, the Neutrals, and the Haters. The Prankster Gangsters followed Pink Sheep and supported his channel. There have been groups similar to the PGN for ages, as hinted in Pink Sheep's videos. However, this group has stayed loyal to Pink Sheep with many new members joining daily. Still, there have been a few betrayals and exits from this group. Despite this, they are really successful most of the time. Category:Groups Category:PranksterGangsters Category:MLG Category:Nations